


Huge Detour

by HotPocketsAreLife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Ryan cries a lot, Shane gets scared, Shane gets seriously injured, The oc is just a paramedic, another car crash fic, but whats new, im really bad at tagging, im sorry, sorry - Freeform, this might have more than one chapter but idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife
Summary: What do you want? They get into another car crash. But this time its because of a buck (male deer).





	Huge Detour

They were on their way home, it had been a really tough night and both of them are prepared to burrow into their covers and stay there for the rest of the week. Shane was in the passenger seat, sitting silently, just looking out the window. Ryan was driving, like usual, but the fog out was making it insufferable.

"Where the fuck did all this fog come from?" He complained, leaning forward to see a little better, but to no avail. He watched Shane shrugg out of the corner of his eye. "I can barely see the stupid road." He sighed. Shane watched through the windshield. His eyes widened slightly.

"Shit, RYAN, watch out!" He practically screamed. Ryan's eyes flew in front of him and he saw the buck. It went in slow motion.

Ryan tried to swerve, he swears he did, but he couldn't see. And suddenly the windshield broke and the buck was in the car, definitely dead. His seatbelt choked him as he watched Shane get impaled by the buck's antlers. Shane looked shocked, as blood poured past his lips, staining his Hawaiian shirt and the buck's head. Ryan slammed so hard om his brakes that he probably got whiplash, but he could care less right now because his fucking friend is dying. He pushed the airbag down and tried to turn to Shane.

"Fuck man..." Shane sputtered, spitting his blood out. Ryan gagged at the reek of metal. "Well, that sucks..." Shane chuckled, coughing half way through.

"Wha- how can you be so calm about this?! You're fucking dying!" Ryan shouts, a little louder than he meant. Shane winced but smiled softly. Ryan melted and basked in the warmth of it, worried this would be the last time he saw it, or him.

"At least now we'll find out if ghosts are real. Because I'm definitely gonna haunt you if they are." Shane joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ryan's eyes profile and his vision becomes blurry.

"D-don't say that, you idiot. We'll make it through this. Let me call the police, and we'll- we'll-" He choked on a sob, tears finally spilling over as he struggled to find his phone. It was cracked, but it still turned on so that's good enough for him. Shane's eyes looked distant, and he coughed again.

"You do that, Ryan, I'm gonna rest my eyes a little." Shane said softly. Ryan shook his head as the phone ringed and the person on the other end answered.

"No, you can't go to sleep, then you might not wake up." He tells him urgently. "Shane you can't die, I need you." He sobbed. Shane was drifting bettween consciousness and unconscious.

**Hello? Anyone there?** 

"Oh shit, thank God, me and my fr-friend got into a car crash. A de-deer, or buck; we h-hit it and it crashed through the windshield. It stabbed my friend, he- I think he's dying-" He choked out. The person on the other end told him to slow down and tell them where they were.

"I- I don't know, somewhere. I think I saw a Yellowstone sign a few miles back." He stuttered out, trying to keep Shane awake. They asked if his friend was still conscious. He said yeah, and they finally said they were coming with a few ambulances. "Thank you." He told them and they told him to stay on the phone with him.

Shane coughed loudly and audibly groaned.

"S-sorry..." He told Ryan. He grabbed the antlers and tried to pull them out, a painful scream coming from him.

"Shane, no! Stop!" Ryan told him, trying to grab his hands. Shane looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Ryan, I don't want to die!" He cried out, grabbing Ryan's hand. Ryan nodded solemnly. "I- I have so much I wanted to do. I haven't even gotten married, or been to Niagara falls." He said, he was finally becoming aware of what was really happening. "I never even got to-" he stopped himself when he heard sirens. Ryan was so relieved, he went to get out of the car, but Shane grabbed his hand giving him a scared look.

"Don't worry, Shane, they'll help you. I'll be right next to you the whole time." Ryan told him, squeezes Shane's hand to reassure him and he nods.

"P-promise?" He said quietly.

"Promise." Ryan promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Also please follow me on Tumblr. I'm lonely and I literally only shitpost, but still. It's i-miss-the-bee-movie. Send me asks, force me to draw something, I don't care. ❤


End file.
